Clearing Something Up
by Dragons of Egypt
Summary: Haruka and Shizuru need to clear the air a bit. This is one way I envisioned them doing it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any affiliated characters in any way, shape, or form. I make absolutely no profit off of this.

AN: This came to me after watching the 22nd episode of Mai Hime. I hope it means I've broken out of my writer's block.

**Clearing Something Up**

"She was wrong you know." Haruka Suzushiro literally flew out of her seat at the window, and turned to face the woman in the doorway. It was at the end of the day, and Haruka had been staring out of the window of the Student Council room. She had been alone, having already sent Yukino home for the day, and had been startled by the soft voice.

Shizuru Fujino stood quietly in the open door. Her light brown hair had been pulled back into a loose braid and her crimson eyes held equal shades of pain and sadness. Haruka immediately tensed at her presence. They had not spoken about anything other than Student Council business since the Hime Festival, and then only when it was absolutely necessary. Of course after everything that had happened during the festival, it really was no wonder. For a moment they just stood there staring at each other, and it was Haruka that finally broke the strained silence.

"What are you on about woman?" She almost hissed at Shizuru. For her part, all Shizuru did was close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. She replied when she opened her eyes. "Kikukawa-san was wrong when she said that I took no notice of you."

Haruka's eyes widened slightly at the vague mention of that night. "Wha-what are you talking about?!" She shouted. Shizuru sighed softly. "What I mean is that, whether is seemed like it or not, I did acknowledge you." She saw Haruka prepare to interrupt, and raised a hand to stall her. "I know it didn't seem that way, but I did listen to you." She paused for a second and gave a slightly lopsided smile. "And if it seemed as if I didn't care about my position, that's because I really didn't. I only ran as a way to help Natsuki."

"So I was right, you never cared about any of it!" She shouted in disgust. Shizuru shook her head slightly.

"I did care about the safety and happiness of the students, but in general, no, I didn't care." She then surprised Haruka by bowing slightly and turning around to leave. She paused in the hallway and turned back to face her classmate.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry Suzushiro-san. For everything." She bowed again and started the long walk back to her dorm, leaving a dumbfounded Haruka behind.

..........

A month later, at the third years' graduation, after everyone had cleared out of the auditorium, Haruka approached Shizuru and Natsuki who where talking quietly next to a stone pillar. They broke of their conversation when she stepped up beside them.

"What do you wa-" Natsuki tried to started, but was interrupted by Haruka.

"I need to borrow Fujino, delinquent." She glanced at Shizuru, who nodded silently, and walked off to a more remote spot. After assuring Natsuki that she would be fine, Shizuru followed her classmate to the other wall and waited for her to speak.

"Is there something I can help Suzushiro-san with," She asked after a long moment of silence. After another moment Haruka finally nodded.

"I wanted to tell you that while I can't, and won't, forget what you did, I do accept your apology." She paused and looked off to the side before continuing. "I...I know you were under that star's control, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you did kill me."

She paused and Shizuru interjected, "I know that, and-"

"No!" She shouted causing Natsuki to rise from her position by some flowers a few yards away. Shizuru waved her back lightly, and Haruka continued. "Let me finish. Though I can't forget what you did, maybe, someday, I will be able to forgive you." She paused and smirked, "So don't expect me to let up on you when we get to University. I will beat you bubuzuke! I swear it on my honor!"

"I look forward to it." She glanced away to hide a smirk of her own, "Maybe one day we'll even be friends, hmm?" Haruka, still smirking tilted her head to the side and muttered a smug, "We'll see," before leaving to hunt down Yukino and leaving Shizuru to speak to Natsuki.

............

"Hey Shizuru," Natsuki asked as they walked to the Fuuka rose gardens, "what did Suzushiro want, anyway?"

Shizuru smiled to herself and murmured, "She was just clearing something up is all, Natsuki."


End file.
